


Happy birthday

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 몽모님께 드립니다. "커크가 꼬깔모자 쓰고 삐삐 그 막대 같은 거 불면서 술루 생일 축하하는 거"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

레플리케이터로 뽑아 낸 음식은 별 맛이 없다. 물론 정말로 맛이 없다기에는 조금 어폐가 있어서 실제로 그 이야기를 입에 올렸다가는 과학 기술을 무시하는 것이냐는 엄청난 항의가 쏟아질 지도 모를 일이다. 하지만, 그럼에도. 맛이 없는 것은 없는 것이다. 술루는 그렇게 생각했다.  
레플리케이터가 만들어 낸 음식들은 객관적으로 훌륭하다. 표준적인 관점에서. 그 표준이 문제다. 너무 표준에 맞춰진 탓에 술루는 레플리케이터를 증오했다. 모든 음식이 익힌 정도나 간은 그 표준의 선을 넘지 못하고 있었다. 너무 세지도, 약하지도 않은. 어찌 보면 조금 심심하기까지 한 조리법은 어떤 면에서는 식재료 본연의 맛을 가장 완벽하게 재현했다고 할 수 도 있을 것이다. 그래도, 그것도 하루 이틀이다. 건강식도 좋지만 한달 째 계속되는 단조로운 음식에 슬슬 정나미가 떨어지기 시작했다. 술루는 포크 끝으로 마카로니를 눌렀다. 말랑말랑한 표면 위로 꾹꾹, 힘을 주어서 아주 잘게 자른다. 이유 없는 심술이다. 달고, 짜고, 느끼한. 아카데미 카페테리아의 악명 높은 버거가 그리울 지경이다. 포크를 쥔 손에 더욱 힘을 주어 마카로니를 고문하던 술루는 문득 식당 안이 지나치게 조용하다는 것을 깨달았다. 아니, 조용하다기 보다는 조금 더. 긴장에 억눌린 것 같은.

“술루!”

고개를 드는 것과 동시에 반짝이는 금발이 맹렬하게 돌진했다. 술루는 느리게 눈을 깜빡였다. 자신들의 함장이 서프라이즈하게 어디선가 굴러나오는 것은 그다지 드문 일이 아니었다. 술루는 코 앞에 반짝이는 푸른 눈 보다 제 앞에 놓인 접시가 더 신경쓰였다. 그러니까, 이렇게 함장이 기행을 저지를 때 마다 달려오는 닥터나 커맨더가. 정확히는 그들의 잔소리가. 더 집중해 보자면 함장을 찾으러 온 그들이 술루가 잔뜩 고문한 마카로니의 잔해에 대해 기나 긴 지적을 늘어놓을 것이 신경쓰였다.

“술루.”

그래서, 커크의 뒤에 의례 따라붙을 그림자를 찾아 한눈을 팔았고 덕분에 의외로 따뜻한 손이 포크를 쥔 오른 손을 감싸쥔 것에 술루는 저도 모르게 소스라치고 말았다.

“캡틴?”  
“널 위해 준비했어.”

꾸욱 힘을 주어 술루의 손등을 매만지고는 나지막이 속삭인다. 그제야 술루는 함장의 머리에 자리한 고깔을 발견했다. 반짝이는 술이 달린, 터무니 없이 작아 우스꽝스러운 고깔모자가 아슬하게 흔들린다. 무언가를 입에 대고 불자 삐익- 하고, 우습지도 않은 날카로운 소리와 함께 기다랗게 은박이 흔들린다. 몇 세기 전에나 유행했을 법한 도구들을 아무렇지도 않게 흔들고 물고 뒤집어 쓴 채로 커크가 웃었다. 커다랗고 모양 좋은 손을 흔드는 것에 맞추어 조그맣게 노래가 시작되었다.

“Happy birthday to you.”

세상에. 술루는 눈을 크게 뜬 채로 주변을 돌아보았다. 눈 앞에서는 함장이 자랑스럽다는 표정을 감추지 못한 채 커다랗게 생일 축하 노래를 부른다. 어색한 코러스의 음색이 익숙해 삐걱이는 소리가 들릴 것 같은 동작으로 고개를 틀었다. 우후라와 맥코이를 위시한 기술부와 브릿지의 크루들이 서넛. 저만치 바스라질 것 같은 얼굴로 체콥이 캐스터네츠를 두드린다. 술루는 순식간에 얼굴이 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다.

“캡틴.”

노래는 아주 느리게 이어졌다. 커크의 어깨에 손을 올리고는 비장하게 입을 열었지만 돌아온 것은 조용히 하라는 듯한 손짓 뿐이다. 빌어먹게도 그의 목소리가 좋았기 때문에 당황스럽지만 기분이 나쁘지는 않았다. 술루는 그것이 못마땅했다. 반대쪽 테이블에서 굳은 표정으로 이 쪽을 주시하던 다른 이들까지도 슬슬 노래에 동참하기 시작했다. 한층 커진 노랫소리가 슬슬 클라이맥스로 향해 간다. 술루의 손에서 포크가 떨어졌다. 바스라진 마카로니의 시체 따위는 이제 고려의 대상이 아니었다. 술루가 비틀거리며 자리에서 일어났다.

“My dear Sulu.”

일부러 노리기라도 했다는 듯, 노래를 끊으며 또박또박 말하는 푸른 눈동자가 반짝인다. 동시에 함장이 힘있게 술루를 끌어안았다. 야유인지 탄성인지 알 수 없는 소리들이 술루의 뒷통수를 두드렸다. 술루는 어색하게 커크를 마주안았다. 박수가 터지고, 조그마한 케이크가 어느 새 마카로니의 폐허 위에 내려앉았다. 술루는 입술을 깨물었다.

“생일 축하해, 우리 조타수.”

조근조근한 목소리가 귓가에 울렸다. 술루는 짧게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그리고는, 발돋움을 해 커크의 귓가에 입술을 가져갔다. 닿아오는 숨이 간지러운지 목을 움츠리면서도 허리를 안은 손은 풀리지 않는다. 다시 한 번, 의미 불명의 소리들이 갤러리들로부터 터져나왔다. 까끌하게 갈라진 목소리가 제대로 나오지 않아 술루는 마른 침을 삼키고는 입술을 축였다.

“캡틴.”  
“응, 술루.”

싱글거리는 목소리. 이보다 더 행복할 수 없다는 목소리에 결국 술루도 웃어버렸다.

“제 생일 내일입니다.”

함장의 체면을 생각해 최대한 속삭인 목소리에도 마치 벼락이라도 맞은 듯 커크의 몸이 굳었다. 허리에 감긴 손이 미끄러지는 것에 술루가 조금 더 팔에 힘을 주어 커크를 안았다.

“뭐, 그래도 감사해요.”

귓가와 입술 사이에, 뺨의 보드라운 부분에 살짝 입술이 닿았다. 놀란 듯 다시 한 번 몸이 굳더니 자연스럽게 허리를 안은 손에 다시 힘이 들어갔다. 술루가 웃었다. 마카로니의 무딘 맛은 더 이상 기억나지 않았다.


End file.
